Shadow
by SubjectZer0
Summary: Shadow is 26 year old Alliance soldier helping Commander Jane Shepard capture Saren. Liara is a young asari scientist wanting to find adventure. / Yeah first fanfic can you guys be nice? Thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Liara! I… urmm… I mean Dr T'Soni! Are you ok?" The six-foot woman screamed as Dr Liara T'Soni dropped to the ground from the force field holding her up.

"Dr! Are you ok?" Shadow stood over Liara.

"Yes, yes I believe I am fine." Liara said as she clapped her hands together to get rid of the dust from the floor.

"Good, you worried me then." Shadow smiled and held her hand out for Liara to take. Liara grabbed her hand and Shadow pulled her up.

"Dr I'm Shadow and this is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy, systems alliance navy." Shepard took a step forward and shook Liara's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Can we have your help?" Shepard asked politely. _"Not what I expected from the butcher of Torfan but…" _Liara quickly zoned back in to the world.

"With?" Liara asked suspiciously.

"There is a guy, names Saren, spectre, or so we all thought. He's gone rogue and is trying to take over the galaxy. We need your help to find him." Shadows said with her deep but feminine voice, while she tried to sort the M8 rifle in her hands out. Liara actually found it quite seductive

'_I would give anything to hear that voice just speak to me about a relationship_.' Liara said to herself, and then shook away any chance of anything happening.

"Ok. Ok, I'll help you, lead the way Shadow." Shadow gave a quick smile and turned her back on Liara. Shepard started to lead the way to the ship, followed by Shadow and Liara, Liara had heard a lot about Shadow, and most of it bad, but she wondered how a woman who had been so kind to her had killed a whole squadron.

'_What if that was all an act? She couldn't have killed all those people, could she?'_ Liara shook her head and got the thought out of her head.

"So, Shepard you and Williams?" Shadow laughed at the very thought.

"Are just friends." Shepard said playfully.

"Yeah, that's not what she said when she was drunk last night. She said something about her unconditional love for the beauty that runs the ship." Shadow burst out laughing while she was still walking.

"Yeah ok, so maybe we have a little thing going on." Shepard giggled.

"Saucy… You gonna spill?" Shadow said in a little seductive playful voice.

"No, and you don't need to know." Shepard said harshly but still jokingly.

"Touchy sis, don't worry." Shadow tapped Shepard on the shoulder.

"Oh by the goddess, you two are sisters?" Liara jumped into the conversation randomly. Shepard and Shadow looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No, we've just known each other for a long time and just say we're sisters. Oh and plus I'm about 10 years younger than her." Shadow said whispering the last bit as Shepard turned around and gasped as she nearly slapped Shadow.

"I'm not that old!" Shepard said anrily.

"Oh goddess." Liara began to blush. Shadow put her arm around Liara's shoulder; Liara began to go weak at the knees and to make things worse Shadow whispered in her ear

"But she's taken by someone and I'm not." Liara began to blush while Shadow winked at Liara, removed her arm from Liara's shoulder and began to walk ahead. Shadow's gunblade swung as she walked and her hips moved like she was a catwalk model. She wore Black retro all stars, black skinny jeans, a silver spiky belt and a black tank top and on the black tank top, 2 set's of dog tags hung around Shadow's neck and shone in the sunlight. She had bracelets with names on them and a wristband half way up her arm. She had broad shoulder and arms with muscle, Liara could see the six pack from underneath her tank top. Her long brown hair and side fringe glistened in the sun. How did Liara like her when she'd only just met her? And why was Shadow interested in her?


	2. Chapter 2

"Shep! I'll show Liara where she's gonna be staying." Shadow shouted to Shepard from the stairs.

"Sure thing, come see me after I have the mission report shit to do." Shepard yelled back from the cock pit.

"Yes ma'am." Shadow yelled and gave a mock salute. "So T'Soni?" Shadow said turning to face her.

"You ready to be shown your way around the Normandy?" Shadow smirked and patted her on the back.

"Of course shadow, lead the way." Liara smiled.

Shadow winked and started walking down the stairs and Liara followed, when they reached the end of the staircase Shadow broke the silence.

"So Dr this is the crew deck. You want to grab a coffee?" Liara nodded and followed Shadow to the food counter.

"How do you take your coffee Dr? Milk? Sugar? Or just black?" Shadow smiled while getting two cups down from the shelf.

"Oh can I have milk please?" Liara blushed sweetly and spoke shyly.

"Of course Dr, and don't be so nervous I'm not as scary as my name makes out." Shadow laughed and almost said the last but in a whisper.

"I shall try not to Shadow." Liara said with an embarrassed look on her face.

Shadow brought over the coffee's and set them on the table.

"Please take a seat." Shadow smiled and nodded to the seat opposite her, Liara sat down and took a sip from the coffee mug that sat in front of her.

"That ok for you Dr?" Shadow happily said.

"Yes, thank you."

"So tell me more about you." Shadow said after taking a sip of coffee.

"Me? I am afraid I am afraid I am not very interesting. Well, I suppose I've studied Protheans for the past fifty years." Shadow almost choked on her coffee before taking a deep breath.

"Fifty years?! Jesus! Isn't that a really long time?"

"For my species no. Don't forget we asari live for at least a thousand years if not more, so fifty years to an asari is like five years for a human." Liara said with a very scientific tone.

"Oh…Well now I feel stupid. Thank you Blue ass." Shadow said with a laugh.

"What?! Oh, no I did not mean to offend you Shadow." Liara blushed a deeper shade, sighed and rubbed her head.

"Calm down it was only a joke." Shadow said almost choking again on her coughing, this time from laughing.

"Oh by the goddess! You must think I am so dense." Liara looked at her mug and then looked up with a smile.

"No, I kinda expected it from a beautiful, smart asari." Shadow winked and Liara shyly raised her eyebrow.

"Thank you, then I must say I did not expect such a kind and sweet woman underneath that muscle." Liara said shyly.

"Haha. No one does, I'm not like everyone says, you make one fucking mistake and there ya go bad reputation forever." Shadow shrugged it off and laughed.

"So ready to see where you're gonna live for a bit?" Shadow stood up and downed the rest of the coffee.

"Me lady." Shadow smiled and held out her arm. Liara began to blush and put her arm through Shadows. Shadow and Liara continued to walk until they came to the med-bay. "After you Dr." Shadow said happily.

"Now Dr you have to remember that I work in here, so imma be in here early in the morning." Shadow said playfully.

"Understood Sergeant." Liara said carrying on the jokey voice. Shadow smiled and turned around and left to go and find Shepard.

"How is she so perfect?" Liara muttered to herself and sat down at the desk and got herself comfortable. Everyday for the next month Shadow went and saw Liara, and each time neither of them said anything about their feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude you wanted to see me?" Shadow said as she walked behind Shepard.

"Yeah I did. You and Liara?" Shepard asked seriously.

"Yeah, what about us?"

"Are you two together?" Shepard asked even more seriously. Shadow gritted her teeth a sign that she was getting annoyed.

"Commander, as much as I like Dr T'Soni, I don't think she is interested in me."

"But she is, that's what I'm telling you." Shepard said laughing.

"Really?" Shadow all most fell backwards.

"Yeah so go sort the shit between you two out cos I know you like her too." Shepard said as she patted Shadow on the back.

"Urm… ok?" Shadow said as she walked towards the stairs. "Thanks Shep." Shadow ran down the stairs and then went into the elevator down to the Engineering deck.

"Come on! Why won't this thing move any fucking faster?!" Shadow said as she punched the elevator wall, as soon as the door opened she ran to the punch bag and started hitting it violently. "Damn It!" Shadow shouted as she continued to punch the bag.

"Why the fuck? How the fuck? She would never go out with an ass like me." Shadow stopped punching the punch bag and started to run lengths of the room, she threw her top off and ran for at least half an hour. Liara came into the room as Shadow was in the middle of doing sit-ups.

"Hello, Shadow." Liara smiled. Shadow continued doing sit ups.

"Hey, you mind holding my feet for me?"

"No not at all." Liara said, her chest pounding, her stomach felt sick.

_'Oh my goddess, she hates me, oh but look at her six pack, by the goddess she's perfect' _Liara said to herself. She knelt on the floor and she grabbed Shadows feet.

"So you come down here for something?" Shadow asked with a monotone voice, still doing sit-ups.

"Well I just came down here to talk, but now I might stay for the show." Liara said as she laughed.

"Ha it's gonna take more than that to make me blush Dr." Shadow said with a laugh.

"Liara."

"Sorry?" Shadow said as she stopped doing sit-ups.

"Please, call me Liara, I am only known as Dr to people that do not know me properly, I think you know me well enough to use my real name." Liara said with a smile while still holding on to Shadows feet.

"Liara… Can I ask you something?" Shadow said nervously.

"Yes anything you want Shadow." Liara said with a smile.

"Will…Well… Would you… Urm… Will you go out with me?" Shadow asked with a nervous smile. Liara leapt into Shadows arms.

"Yes, by the goddess yes." Liara whispered into Shadows ear. Liara pulled away from Shadows hug and looked into her eyes.

"I was waiting for you to ask me." Liara smiled. Shadow pulled Liara into a kiss, Shadows lips were rough, chapped. Liara continued to pull Shadow closer, deeply kissing her.

"Hey, Liara?" Shadow asked out of breath as she pulled away from the kiss

"Your room or mine?" Shadow winked.

"Mine, lets go!" Liara said as she quickly stood up and ran to the elevator.

"Wait!" Shadow said quickly.

"I need my shirt."

"Why?" Liara said with desperation in her voice.

"If they see me with no shirt on and with you running to a room, they will know."

"Understandable. Hurry up Shadow!" Liara said quickly and with haste. Shadow grabbed the shirt and got into the lift, they continued to kiss in the elevator more passionate than ever, as soon as the door opened Shadow and Liara ran to Liara's room. Liara threw Shadow up against the wall with her biotics and walked over to her and slung Shadows shirt of all while trying to kiss her.

"Well… T'Soni I'll give you something, you're a very good kisser." Shadow said in between kisses.

"I try." Liara winked and kissed Shadows neck, Shadow pulled off Liara's t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Shadow continued to be pushed by Liara onto the bed, when she reached the bed Liara fell on top of her.

"Stop right there. I gotta know right now. Before we go any further, do you love me?" Shadow said as Liara still lay on top of her, Liara sat up her legs either side of Shadows waist.

"Are you being serious?! Right now, you want to know right now?!" Liara said nearly screaming.

"Nah just wanted to see your reaction." Shadow smirked as she kissed Liara's chest, Liara looked into Shadows eyes and the last thing Shadow remembered was Liara's sweet voice.

"Embrace eternity."


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow woke up with her arm under Liara's neck and Liara's head rested on Shadows chest, Liara's arm leant on Shadows six pack and Shadows hand held onto Liara's.

"Dude…" Shadow said quietly with a smirk on her face.

"Morning beautiful." Shadow said as she looked at Liara. Liara rubbed her eyes and gave a little sigh.

"Morning." Liara said half asleep and with a little smile.

"Sleep well?" Shadow said happily.

"Well, the short time I actually was asleep." Liara said with a smirk.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're half asleep." Shadow said with a little cute voice.

"I try." Liara said as she stretched her arms out and Shadow grabbed a hand and kissed it.

"Ready for round two?" Shadow said seductively.

"Sergeant!" Liara said with a giggle.

"Shadow! I need you on the fucking crew deck now! Get here stat!" Shadow sighed and kissed Liara on the lips and got out of bed, went to the bathroom and put her usual skinny jeans on, retro converse and a black tank top.

"I'll see you later Lee, ok?" Shadow turned to give Liara a happy smile.

"Of course Shadow, I shall see you later." Liara and smiled back. Shadow walked out the door and a soon as she was outside the room she punched the wall.

"Fucking hell Shepard!" Shadow was wasn't mad, just slightly annoyed, she walked onto the crew deck and saw Shepard with an N7 hoodie, Jeans and her big army boots over the skinnies. She began to walk towards Shepard and saw the concerned look on her face as she read the data-pad.

"Shepard, what's wrong?" Shadow said sweetly as she tapped Shepard on the shoulder making her jump.

"Shadow! We've found something on Noveria that could help us find Saren." Shepard said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Dude, that's great news." Shadow said as she smiled at Shepard, but she could see the sadness in her face.

"No because…well… It involves Liara's mom, Matriarch Benezia." Shadows smile faded and turned to a frown.

"But… I … She can't." Shadow said stumbling on every word.

"Hey, hey come here." Shepard pulled Shadow into a hug.

"Dude, how am I gonna tell Liara?" Shadow said pulling out of the hug.

"I don't know, I don't know." Shepard said as she looked at the data-pad and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Shep, set course for Noveria, let me come on the mission and let Liara come as well, maybe we should take Williams?" Shadow said with her strong and demanding voice. Shepard nodded.

"Sure thing Shadow, are you sure about Liara?" Shepard asked concerned.

"Yeah, just in case something goes wrong with her mom she might have something say to her. Will Chief Williams be coming with us?"

"Yes, just in case we need her." Shepard said trying to force a smile.

"Go get Ash and I'll get Liara, and then suit up." Shadow said sternly.

"Hey, I though I was in charge here." Shepard said trying to lighten the mood. Shadow grunted at her and walked to go and get Liara.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother! No! Fight it…try…Please!" Liara said desperately as her mother had just broken out of indoctrination.

"I cannot, I am so proud of you little wing. I have always loved you, but now you must die." Benezia said the last bit very coldly and it seemed as if she had never really cared for Liara. Swarms of asari commando's and geth came in to the room. Shadow ran and killed a group of geth with the gun-blade, she ran to the next group and threw them all with a biotic hit.

"You son's of motherfucking bitches! Never ever try to kill me again!" Shadow stood over them and snapped each and everyone of their necks one after the other. Shadow ran back to Liara to find her holding her mother in her arms.

"I am so sorry mother, how did this happen to you? Why did you follow Saren?" Liara was crying and she wouldn't stop, she didn't know what to do with herself, how could she her mother had just been killed by her.

"Liara… I…" Shadow grabbed Liara's arm and pulled her into a hug, Shadow stood and rocked, while Liara continued to cry.

"Shh, it's going to be ok, she's in a better place now." Shadow whispered softly in Liara's ear, Liara dug her head into Shadow's neck and Shadow kissed her forehead. Ashley and Shepard were stood hugging as well as Ashley was almost crying because she knew how Liara felt loosing one of her parents. Shadow touched Liara's chin and lifted Liara's head up to hers.

"Come on, let's wipe away those tears and get back onto the Normandy." Shadow lifted the bottom of her shirt up showing her six pack and wiped Liara's cheeks. Liara nodded her head and put her arm around Shadows waist and Shadow put her arm around Liara shoulder, and again kissed Liara's forehead. Shepard and Ashley did the same and began walking; Liara and Shadow followed their arms still firmly around each other.

"Never leave me Shadow." Liara whispered as she looked at Shadow.

"I never will unless you want me to." Liara snuggled into Shadows shoulder and they both continued to walk away to the Normandy.

"Lee, sweetie, you want a coffee?" Shadow said softly and faced the asari lying on the bed in tears. Liara nodded her head and Shadow bought over the freshly made coffee. Shadow placed it on the chest of draws next to the bed, and she lay on the bed and turned her body to face Liara, she pulled Liara into a hug and let her cry into her neck.

"I am so sorry Shadow." Liara said as her bottom lip trembled and the tears still fell down her face, Shadow got her thumb and wiped away Liara's tears.

"What for?" Shadow said in the most caring voice possible.

"For crying on you all day." Liara said trying to force out a smile.

"Anytime you want babe." Shadow said with a smile.

"Why do I feel so close to you?" Liara said confused. "I never want to leave you and I have never felt this with anyone before." Liara continued questioning and thinking.

"This isn't meant to make sense, it never does anyway." Shadow said smiling.

"Maybe you are right." Liara said as she kissed Shadow on the lips.

"I always am and Lee? Do you want me to stay with you here tonight?"

"Yes, I would like that." Liara smiled and they fell asleep in each others arms


	6. Chapter 6

"Shepard! Get away from the fucking bomb!" Shadow screamed down the radio.

"Who do I get Ash or K?" Shepard shouted back with panic in her voice.

"Dude, you love Ash and you can't leave her." Shadow said with a soft voice.

"Ok, Ok I'll go and get Ash. Ashley I'm coming back for you." Shepard said down the radio.

"Commander…I…Ok." Ashley said with sadness in her voice.

"Lieutenant, it's been an honour, I'm so sorry Kaidan but I had to make a choice." Shepard said holding back her tears.

"Yes ma'am, I understand and thank you, it's been quite a ride working with you." Kaidan managed to give a faint laugh.

"Thank you Kaidan." Shepard whispered down the radio. Shepard began running with Liara to go and get Ashley.

"Tell Joker were gonna need a pick up in about 1 minute." Shepard said down the radio to Shadow.

"Ok, stay safe till we get there." Shadow said with a deep voice.

"No problem." Shepard said sadly

"Joker hurry the shit up and get down there!" Shadow shouted next to Joker.

"Yes ma'am." Joker drove the ship down to where Liara, Shepard and Ashley waited for him impatiently.

"GO, GO, GO!" Shepard screamed and ran towards the ship with Ashley, Liara ran behind clearly injured, Shadow gasped seeing Liara in pain killed her, so she ran out of the Normandy, picked Liara up into the fireman lift and ran back to the Normandy with Liara on her back. As soon as Shadow got into the Normandy, she ran down to the med-bay and carefully placed Liara onto the med table.

"Liara sweetie, are you ok?" Shadow said worried. Liara laughed and shook her head.

"I am fine Shadow I assure you, only minor injuries." Shadow sighed and shook her head again; she helped Liara off the bed and put her arm around her waist for support.

"Come on T'Soni lets get you somewhere to lay down and rest that isn't the med-bay." Shadow helped the limping Dr to her room and gently sat her on her bed.

"Shadow?" Liara asked sweetly.

"Uh, hu?

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes of course I will, you want me to stay every night?" Shadow said with a lick of her lips.

"Yes I would like that." Liara winked back. Liara grabbed the back of Shadows neck and pulled her into a kiss, Shadow relaxed as Liara took her top off, Shadow could feel the coldness of the air on her back. Shadow quickly grabbed Liara's shirt and pulled it off her, feeling Liara's soft, warm skin against hers, she skilfully undid Liara's bra, Shadow instantly smiled and she slowly made her way to Liara's stomach and started planting small kisses on it, making Liara let out a pleasurable noise.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet?" Shadow said in between kisses.

"No, I don't believe you have." Liara said with a smirk.

"Well I love you." Shadow said with a smile as she kissed Liara's neck. Liara's fist clenched.

"Is that so?" Liara said seductively.

"Uh, hu that's right." Shadow kissed Liara's stomach and Liara's biotics powered up. Shadow continued to kiss Liara's stomach, Liara's biotics flared and Shadow's biotics powered up too.

"Oh by the..."

"You ok there?" Shadow smiled and Liara playfully hit her arm. Shadow bit Liara's bottom lip playfully, making Liara sigh deeply. Shadow wedged her leg in between Liara's legs.

"Your biotics make it feel like a kissing a battery." Shadow said in between kisses

"Well, I do try." Liara added. Shadow kissed Liara's lips even more deeply and playfully, her tongue waiting for entry into Liara's mouth, Liara complied happily. Shadow looked into Liara's eyes knowing what came next, she braced herself and Liara finally said the two words Shadow loved.

"Embrace eternity."

* * *

"Ok…" Shadow said out of breath. "Dude, we really, really need to do this more often." Shadow smirked at Liara.

"Or we need to find something else to do." Liara added.

"Hey, hey how many other 26 year olds would help a gorgeous asari get more acquainted with the ship huh?" Shadow said with a laugh.

"Yes, but how many other 26 year olds are as good-looking as you." Liara said with a laugh.

"That one I admit, not many." Shadow laughed.

"Hey guys? Crew meeting 10 minutes, don't be late assholes!" Shepard shouted down the comm that shook the entire Normandy. Shadow rolled out of bed.

"How come we never get anytime to just fall asleep? I mean every time after we pull all nighters and we always get called to do something." Shadow said.

"I do not know, and Shadow please put some clothes on, you are distracting me and making it impossible for me to want to leave this room." Liara giggled, and Shadow ran over to the bed and kissed Liara passionately.

"But if you never left the room, you'd never be excited for what would happen later on." Shadow winked and kissed Liara again.

"Oh is that right?" Liara said teasing Shadow

"Yup Trust me I'm a scientist." Shadow laughed and then went over and got her things from the closet. Today Shadow decided to wear a tight white top showing off her six pack and according to Shepard "amazing tits" black skinny jeans like always, her army boots and one belt wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her trousers up and one belt hanging down like a pistol holster belt.

"There. happy?" Shadow said with a sigh.

"Don't use that tone with me Ms Normandy" Liara said mockingly.

"Sorry, I was enjoying walking around the room in the nude." Shadow said with a chuckle.

"And I was enjoying watching you." Liara said back to her.

"I bet you were." Shadow started to pretend to do a striptease. She quickly stopped and looked at Liara seductively and then put on a sexy voice. "No only joking that's for later." Shadow winked, and looked directly at Liara, sighed and shook her head.

"You gonna get dressed now?" Shadow laughed.

"Hu? What? Oh dressed? Yes." Liara said as she zoned back to the real world. Shadow chuckled and Liara put on her normal green XO-Geni uniform on.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in that uniform?" Shadow said from behind her as she put her arms around Liara's waist. Liara locked her fingers into Shadow's and she swayed for a bit.

"No, I don't believe you have." Liara said with a smirk.

"Well, you look so unbelievably hot in that uniform." Shadow kissed Liara and unhooked her arms. "Let's go to this meeting." Shadow nudged Liara in the side and Liara used her biotics to slap Shadows butt.

"Dude? Really? Did you just use biotics to slap my ass?" Shadow said with a gasp.

"Yes and I just had a so called proud moment." Liara smiled and brushed past Shadow.

"You're an ass Dr T'Soni. A big, giant ass." Shadow shouted as she walked with a smile behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, let's get this meeting started." Shepard said happily but with a hint of boredom. Shadow felt something touch her leg, she looked under the table and saw Liara's knee pull away quickly, and Shadow smiled and ran her tongue over her teeth.

'_If that's the way you wanna play it Dr…'_ Shadow thought to herself, she gently tapped Liara's knee. Liara looked at Shadow in shock and then started to giggle. Shadow put her hand on Liara's knee expecting her to take it and hold it, but no Liara was done playing nice, Liara gently started to draw circles in the palm of Shadow's hand knowing that Shadow liked this and this also tickled her. Shadow shivered and looked at Liara, quietly laughed and then shook her head. Shadow leant over to Liara's ear and quietly without trying to laugh out loud said:

"Are you doing this on purpose, Miss T'Soni?" Shadow gave a smirk and leant back into her chair.

"Of course I am, you don't want to play fair, neither do I." Liara whispered back with a laugh.

"Hey, guys are you done?" Shepard boomed from the other side of the room and looked directly at the two lovers.

"Oh, what were we doing commander, anything wrong?" Shadow said sarcastically with a smile.

"Hmmm." Shepard said laughing."Ok back to business." Shepard continued still smiling.

"I'm so gonna get you back later." Shadow said with a smirk and a wink.

"Of course you are dear." Liara said still drawing circles on Shadows hand. Shadow began to go weak at the knees again, so to get Liara back Shadow took her other hand and started to run it up the inside of Liara's leg, getting closer to the prize she wanted. Liara stopped drawing circles on Shadows leg and rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"By the goddess, stop it!" Liara tried to whisper as quietly as she could but she couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Ah, ah, you did it to me, I do it to you." Shadow said playfully, continuing to stroke Liara's leg.

"Excuse me commander?" Liara quickly said without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes Liara?" Shepard said with a sigh.

"Please let me go to the restroom." Liara said quickly as Shadow still stroked her leg.

"Sure, go." Shepard said and Liara ran away from the table like a lightning bolt.

"Dude can I go check if she's ok?" Shadow asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah make sure she doesn't throw up over the floor!" Shepard shouted to Shadow as Shadow was already near the bathroom.

"Lee are you ok?" Shadow said with a laugh, as she saw Liara stood by the sink washing her face.

"By the goddess you need to stop doing that!" Liara said with a smile.

"Doing what baby?" Shadow said as she wrapped her arms around Liara's stomach, and resting her chin on Liara's shoulder.

"You know what, and you know I don't like it!" Liara paused thinking about her words and Shadow could see the concentration in her face.

"Well, I only like that when… well…" Liara kept getting stuck on the words and Shadow started to laugh hysterically.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Liara said as she tapped Shadow's hand which was still around her stomach.

"You're just too cute." Shadow said as she kissed Liara on the cheek. Liara turned around to face Shadow and kissed her on the lips, and then planted a smaller one. Then they started kissing passionately before Liara pulled away.

"We should get back, oh and no more." Liara said sternly but with a laugh as she pointed a finger in Shadows face, Shadow gently bit it and Liara quickly pulled back. Shadow smiled sexily towards Liara and put on her Russian accent.

"But darling, why on Earth would I do that?"

"Come on you." Liara laughed and pulled Shadow out of the bathroom and into the meeting room.

"Sorry, I just needed to freshen up." Liara said happily as they both took their seat.

"Yeah 'freshen up' right…" Chief Williams gave Shadow a quick wink and Shadow stuck her tongue out at her causing them both to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bottom's up dudes." Shadow said as she threw back a shot of Jack Daniels, as did Ashley and Shepard. Shadow hit Shepard on the back and casually started laughing at nothing.

"So man, you got her in bed yet?" Shadow said drunkenly with a smirk while pointing at Ashley, Shepard put her arm around Ashley and kissed her lips as though kissing a wall, Ashley grabbed Shepard's ass and all three of them started laughing.

"I have, more than once…wait, wait… more than ten." Shepard said slurring all her words and now holding a bottle of beer she had picked up off the side. Ashley looked at Shadow and walked towards her.

"You and the Dr, how many times have you got that into bed?" Ashley replied with a drunken smile and a wink.

"Oh… an awful lot and I get to walk around nude." Shadow said with a laugh bringing up her past experience.

"So she really as good as people say asari are?" Shepard said with a burp, to which again they laughed.

"Uh, hu." Shadow simply said as she walked over to the cooler to grab a beer. Ashley looked at Shepard and whispered something in her ear which caused Shepard to nod and give a smirk.

"Hey man we gotta go, duty calls." Shepard said with a wink as she walked stumbling over everything with her arm around Ashley.

"Sure thing dude! Tell me how it goes!" Shadow said with a laugh, to which Shepard lifted her glass up in acknowledgment as they stumbled into the elevator. Shadow was alone and that actually made the drunken woman feel depressed and alone, she took another swig of beer and managed to see a blue figure walking towards her.

"Liara! Oh baby I missed you!" Shadow screamed as she ran towards Liara and then fell on top of her.

"That's great, I missed you too, but do you mind getting off me?" Liara said waving her hand in front of her face as the smell of beer in Shadow's breath was making her feel nauseous.

"Oh urmm yeah sorry baby." Shadow said with a hiccup '_Oh by the goddess, she looks absolutely legless, dear goddess I hope she hasn't told any stories_.' Liara sighed to herself.

"Come on let's get you too bed." Liara said as she took the beer out of Shadow's hand and gently pulled her away from the table, Shadow nearly fell over onto the floor but managed to pull herself back up using Liara's shoulder, Liara held Shadow by the waist and pulled Shadow's arm around her own shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Shadow said with a smirk on her face, still slurring her words.

"What?" Liara's mind had gone blank and focused purely on carrying the 6ft muscular woman.

"Too get me into bed." Shadow beamed from ear to ear.

"At this present moment Shadow it is the furthest thing from my mind." Liara replied while trying to walk to the elevator and keep Shadow up. They finally made it to the elevator and Liara sighed in relief, she quickly pressed the button and the elevator presided to the crew deck.

"Pffftttt yeah right." Shadow smiled at Liara in reply to the previous remark. Liara shook her head and sighed. She dragged Shadow out of the elevator and took her straight to their quarters; she laid Shadow on the bed and tucked her in.

"Now please stay put!" Liara said sternly. Liara took off Shadow's boots and Shadow started laughing.

"Stop! Stop! It tickles!" Shadow shouted and laughed at Liara and Liara had to quickly move away as Shadow all most kicked her.

"I am only taking your shoes off Shadow nothing more so please relax." Liara said calmly.

"Ok." Shadow said in a little kid's voice and smiled at Liara. Liara took off Shadow's shoes and went to get a glass of water, by the time she'd finished Shadow was already asleep when Liara had done all this.

"You're so adorable when you're sleeping." Liara said with a smile, kissed Shadow on the forehead and lay down on the bed and fell to sleep next to Shadow.

* * *

Liara awoke to the sound of heavy feet on the floor and the sound of Shadow throwing up into the toilet. '_Why must she always wake me up?' _Liara sighed and got out of bed, still in her clothes she wore yesterday; she wearily rubbed her eyes and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Shadow, sweetheart, are you ok?" Shadow turned around and attempted to smile, but quickly turned back around and Liara was again greeted to the sound of Shadow's barf hitting the toilet bowl Liara knelt by Shadow's side and started rubbing her back. After Shadow had finished throwing up, she turned around and gave a faint smile at Liara, Liara passed her a towel and Shadow wiped her chin.

"You must love this right?" Shadow said as she broke the silence.

"Yes, I love looking after a woman that isn't very good at holding her drink and ends up throwing up all over my bathroom." Liara said with, what Shadow picked out as sarcasm. Shadow stood up and set the shower running.

"Want to join me if I promise not to throw up on you?" Shadow said with a smirk.

"Only if you promise!" Liara said sternly. Shadow rubbed her head and frowned as if she was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Liara asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache." Shadow smiled and ran to the toilet once more to throw up. Liara looked worried; Shadow wiped her chin and gave Liara a hug.

"Don't worry about me, it's just a hangover." Shadow smiled and took her shirt off, again showing her six pack, and again making Liara feel weak at the knees.

"You gonna get in as well?" Shadow asked Liara while she took off her bra, Liara had again zoned out looking at Shadow's amazing body. Shadow clicked in front of Liara and cupped Liara's face in her hands.

"Dude, you coming in or not?" Shadow said with a smirk as Liara zoned back into the real world.

"Oh by the goddess, sorry, yes I shall join you, but like I said on the condition that you don't throw up on me." Shadow smiled, took off her pants and got into the shower Liara striped off and joined her.

"I love you so much Liara." Shadow said as her naked body held Liara close. Liara pecked Shadow on the lips.

"I love you too Shadow." Liara and Shadow smiled as Liara snuggled her head into Shadow's neck.

"Do you think we're going to make it?" Shadow asked nervously.

"The war with Saren?" Liara asked concerned.

"Yeah, do you think we will all survive?"

"Most of us will not I admit, but me and you, yes, I believe we are strong enough." Liara said with compassion, this made Shadow pull Liara tighter '_Why can't everything just be over and there be no war to fight?'_ Shadow kissed Liara passionately and they just stood there and wouldn't let go of each other, they didn't say anything, and just let the water run down their faces and on the bodies.

* * *

_Shadow ran, ran as fast as she could, she had to get her crew. She had to save them. She needed to get them all back, but she couldn't, she had to get back to the ship._

_"Damn it, Damn it!" Shadow screamed as a she had to make a decision and she had to get back to the ship. Explosions all around, her crew screamed as the last one fell._

_"No! No Samantha!" Shadow ran and knelt down to the woman laid on the floor clutching her stomach. _

_"Baby no! Please, please stay with me!" Shadow whispered into the woman's ear as tears ran down her face._

_"I would if I could." Samantha said between breaths, through clenched teeth. She did her best to give a faint smile and looked directly into Shadow's eyes, and took Shadow's face in her hands. _

_"I love you, so, so much. Promise me...ughh... Promise me that you will move on and find someone to make you happy" Shadow grabbed the hand on her cheek and held onto it, tears still poured down her face._

_"I promise my love, I promise. I love you more than anything in this world." Shadow said as she kissed Samantha's hand and continued to hold it. Samantha smiled back and died in Shadow's arms, Shadow screamed. She screamed and cried. After a while she gently lay Samantha down and kissed her still warm cheeks._

_"I love you sweetheart." Shadow whispered as she took Samantha's dog tags from around her neck and held them in her hand before kissing them and gently placing them around her own neck._ Shadow awoke with a start, her heart beating fast and her breathing heavy. She looked at the sleeping asari next to her. She rubbed her head and grabbed Samantha's dog tag's from around her neck.

"I promised sweetheart, and I always keep my promises." Shadow said as she held the dog tag's close to her chest, and wrapped her arm around Liara and snuggled into her neck.

"Are you ok Shadow?" Liara quietly said her eyes still closed. Shadow kissed Liara on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." Shadow said in a whisper.

"Ok. I love you Shadow." Liara said half asleep.

"I love you too baby, never, ever forget that. Please." Shadow said softly but with a hint of desperation.

"I never will." Liara gave a faint smile and held onto Shadow's hand that lay across her stomach. Shadow kissed Liara's back and dug her head into Liara's neck and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Shepard? Good night with Ashley?" Shadow laughed and had to shake off the pain of a hangover. Shepard looked at Shadow and rolled her eyes.

"All I remember is it involved tongues, fingers and a lot of other stuff that I don't want to tell you." Shepard said with a faint grin.

"So, you got a lot?" Shadow smirked.

"As far as I recall: yes." Shepard rubbed her head and took a sip of coffee. Shadow began to laugh and then drank her coffee. Liara walked out of the med-bay and smiled at Shadow, she walked towards Shadow and sat next to her.

"Hello." Liara said as she took Shadow's hand in her own.

"Morning Liara, how are you this morning?" Shepard asked, her head still pounding. Liara happily smiled at Shepard.

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"Yeah I'm not gonna answer that." Shepard got up from her seat and walked off.

"What is wrong with the commander Shadow?" Liara asked as she turned to face Shadow. Shadow chuckled and squeezed Liara's hand.

"A lot of shit, that involves tongues, fingers and fuck she won't tell me about." Liara looked into Shadow's eyes with a confused glance.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean." Liara said innocently.

"So innocent yet so blind. I'm sorry baby girl but you're gonna have to find that out yourself. Oh and don't ask Ash or Shep if you decide to find it out." Shadow laughed and went and made Liara a coffee.

"Shadow?" Liara curiously asked. Shadow, still trying to find the coffee simply grunted in a response.

"Why do you have two pairs of dog tags around your neck? I have always wondered." Liara asked nervously. Shadow put down the coffee and her eyes fell to the floor, tears began to fill up her eyes and she slowly turned around to face Liara. She nervously rubbed her hands before crossing them over her chest.

"I…urm… One set are mine and… well…" This was hard for Shadow; this was the first time since her funeral that anyone had asked about the dog tags.

"One set is my old girlfriends Samantha." Liara remained sat, un-sure of what to do.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened, Shadow?" Liara asked cautiously.

"She was killed on Tuchanka with the rest of my squad. I…I tried saving her but…I just couldn't!" Shadow's voice began to rise and she punched the counter. Liara stood next to her and held her hand. "She died in my arms and told me to promise that I would find someone that made me as happy as she did. That was her dying wish." Shadow wiped her face with the back of her hand, sniffed and looked Liara in the eyes. "I intended to keep that promise Liara, no matter how hard it was to move on. I kept that promise, and that was when I found you." Liara grabbed Shadow and pulled her close. Liara was in tears, crying at the story she had just been told. "I love you Liara. I did from the moment I met you. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you. That's why I tell you never to forget I love you, just in case something happens." Shadow kissed Liara on the top of her head.

"I love you too my darling. Samantha sounded like such a good woman." Liara replied with sadness.

"She was." Shadow smiled. "I lost my virginity to that woman, so she must have done something good." Shadow replied with a chuckle and she felt Liara's head shake on her chest, but Liara was laughing too. "Okay baby. Let's go kill an AI!" Shadow said as she kissed Liara on the lips.

* * *

"How did you get the name Shadow?" Liara asked on the way to get the AI.

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"Well, you know i told you about Sam?" Liara grabbed Shadow's hand as soon as she heard the name Sam.

"Yes."

"Well soon after her dying, my family died. So in order to forget my past, i thought i could change my name and forget who i was, and be someone else." Shadow's head hung down and looked at her feet.

"And you couldn't?"

"No. If anything, i remember more about my past."

"What is your real name then?" Liara asked sweetly while rubbing Shadow's back. Shadow just sighed and looked directly at Liara, then again at the floor.

"Alecia Zero."

* * *

The night after killing the AI Shadow played on the retro Xbox 450, she played on the old game Dragon Age she was happy that bioware had released the game again on the oldest Xbox that worked. Shadow sat cross legged on the floor and leant up against the bed posts.

"What would I do without you good ol' Dragon Age?" Shadow said out loud to herself just as Liara walked in.

"What about me? Do I get any credit?" Liara laughed as she put her hands on her hips. Shadow patted her knee while she extended her legs so Liara could sit on them. Liara gracefully walked over and sat sideways on Shadow's leg and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow wrapped one arm around Liara's back and left one hand around Liara's stomach; she held the controller with both hands awkwardly and continued playing.

"See you get all the credit." Shadow said as she kissed Liara before her eyes darted back to the screen.

"Would you turn that goddess damned thing off?" Liara said sternly.

"Yes mom, of course mom." Shepard said as she put the controller down and pulled a face. Liara hit Shadow gently in the arm.

"Well fine then! But if I am your mother it's time for bed, you have a long day tomorrow."

"No I don't want you to be my mom anymore." Shadow said just before she pulled Liara into a long kiss. Shadow ran her tongue across Liara's bottom lip causing Liara to let out a small moan. Shadow released Liara from her arms and Liara fell to the floor. Shadow quickly lay on top of her. Kissing Liara Shadow quickly sat up forcing Liara to also sit up awkwardly. Shadow pulled off her N7 hoodie and quickly tried to pull off Liara's XO-Geni uniform.

"Goddamn it Liara if this thing doesn't come off soon, god help me I will scream!" Shadow shouted as she fumbled with the zip.

"You will scream anyway." Liara smiled and kissed Shadow while she started to undo the zip.

"Fair enough." Shadow laughed pulled the rest of the zip down, and Liara stood there in her underwear. Shadow licked her lips and pushed Liara onto the bed, she ran her hands down to Liara's waist.

"You have the sexiest body I have ever seen Liara." Shadow felt a smile tugging at Liara's lips as she continued to run her tongue around in Liara's mouth.

"Are you sure? Yours isn't that bad either." Liara said in between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure however, I know my body is sexy." Shadow slowly kissed down Liara's neck and skilfully unhooked Liara's bra exposing her now bare chest. Kissing down back onto Liara's stomach, Liara smiled and let out a moan again. Liara put her hands on Shadow's back and undid her bra as well; Shadow trailed up Liara's body back up to her lips and began to kiss the sweet lips again. Liara undid the button on Shadow's jeans and slowly pulled them down, running her hands up every curve and every line on Shadow's body. Biotics began to pulse, and Shadow's heart beat faster and faster every second. Shadow moved further down Liara's body and managed to take her pants off all while being very distracted. Shadow's leg went in between Liara's and Liara was truly grateful. Shadow looked up and the next thing she heard:

"Embrace eternity!"

* * *

"You know how much you love me Lee?" Shadow said like a whiny 2 year old while she drew circles on Liara's arm.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Ughh you sounded like my mother! Joke! Jokes please don't hit me!" Shadow said as she protected herself.

"By the goddess you make me sound like a councillor!" Liara rubbed the top of her head in frustration.

"But you still haven't told me what's wrong."

"Nothing I just want you to know, if neither of us come back from this mission, I love you so much. I always will love you. Here." Shadow took off her dog tags and handed them to Liara.

"I do not want them; you are coming back to me." Liara shook her head and pushed Shadow's hand away.

"Look just in case. You can give them back to me after we get back." Shadow put the dog tags around Liara's neck and kissed her cheek. Liara took off her own dog tags and put them around Shadows neck.

"Then you are taking mine with you. Just in case." Liara passionately kissed Shadow again with no hesitation. They both lay down next to each other and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good luck Shadow. Stay safe." Shepard hit Shadow's back and shook her hand.

"Thanks man! Good luck to you too. Good luck Ash." Shadow grabbed Ash and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry she's gonna make it and so are you." Ash said quietly to Shadow.

"Thanks Ash, I got your back." Shadow said as she kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Now you've been kissed by two hot ladies." Shadow winked at Ash.

"Ha yeah guess so." Ash gave Shadow a smirk and walked over to Shepard. Shepard and Ash gave each other a hug and a kiss. Shadow walked over to Liara and could see tears in her eyes. She gave a faint smile and pulled Liara into a hug.

"I'm gonna be fine, and so are you." Shadow whispered in Liara's ear.

"Please do not leave me." Liara began to cry.

"I'm always coming back to you. I promise." Shadow said as she pulled away till she was gently holding Liara on the shoulders.

"Dear lord now you made me cry." Shadow wiped tears away from her face and kissed Liara on the lips. She gave slapped the top of her helmet and handed it to Liara and smiled.

"Wanna do the honours?" Shadow smirked and Liara nodded. She gently kissed the helmet and put it on Shadow's head.

"Keep your promise Shadow. Please." Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I always do. I love you Liara." Her voice sounded muffled through the helmet. Shadow grabbed Liara's hand in hers and just looked at it.

"I love you too sweetheart." Liara tried to smile. Shadow gently walked away, releasing her hand at the last moment. Liara stood and watched as Shadow just walked into what seemed like a suicide mission

* * *

"Move! Move! Move!" Shepard shouted as Saren's reaper form attempted to kill them. Shadow's gunblade shone in the artificial light being let in through the glass. She ran up to Saren and stabbed him over and over again.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed as Saren finally fell to the ground. The light's that lit his body faded and he lay there motionless.

"Thank fuck for that." Shadow smiled and looked at Shepard.

"The first reaper to be killed and I did it. Jealous Shep?" Shadow laughed and Shepard walked over and gave her a hug.

"Proud. Extremely proud." Shepard sounded like she was crying and Ash came and joined in with the hug.

"Dude he's gone, don't cry." They all laughed and stood there for a while in a big group hug before trying to find their way around the deserted and broken Citadel.

* * *

"Shadow!" Liara screeched as she ran towards her. Shadow turned around and threw her helmet off. The sweat was visible on her forehead and in her hair.

"Baby!" Shadow screamed as she picked Liara up and spun her around.

"Oh I missed you." Shadow said as she kissed Liara.

"I missed you too." Liara replied happily.

"I kept my promise."

"You always do remember." They both smiled at each other and stood in each other's arms.


	11. Shadows new story

_**Authors Note: Hey guys :D This is your second fanfic about the lovely Shadow and Liara :) Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**I do not own anything to do with the game. Blah, blah, blah. I'll leave ya alone to read it. :D**_

* * *

"Shepard!" Shadow ran through the fire and flames to get to Shepard.

"I need you to get everyone onto the escape shuttles." Her voice rang through Shadows ears.

"But… But Joker won't leave the cockpit. I'm not leaving either." Shadow didn't know what to do. She knew this argument was an argument she wasn't going to win.

"Please Shadow. Go. Look after Ash for me if this doesn't work out." Shepard slapped her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Good Luck Sis. I love you." Shadow put her hand on Shepard's and gave a firm nod.

"You too sis, Good luck." And with that Shadow ran too get everyone onto the escape shuttles. She made sure Liara and Ash were with her. Everyone else was still running into the escape shuttles.

"GO! GO! GO! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS'S INTO THE GODDAMNED SHUTTLE! GO!" When everyone was in the shuttle it finally took off. Ashley began to cry when she saw Shepard's body fly away in the distance. Shadow grabbed Ashley and pulled her into a tight hug, Shadow could no longer contain her tears. As tears streamed down her and Ashleys face, she managed to speak. "We'll get her back. Don't you worry. We'll get her back somehow."

"I hope your right. God Shadow we shouldn't have let her go."

"She wanted us to get out and she wanted me to look after you. So guess what. You're stuck with me until we can find her."

"We can't bring her back to life Shadow."

"I know a few people. You have to promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"You won't like the people I know. You have to promise that you will not stop trusting or loving Shepard, because bringing her back will cost an awful lot."

"Ok I promise Shadow." Shadow put Ashley at arm's length then wiped her tears away. Ashley continued to sniff and just looked at Shadow. With one final hug Shadow let go of Ashley and went over to Liara.

"Liara come here." Shadow said softly.

"Yes Shadow?" Liara took Shadow's hand in her own.

"Never forget that I love you."

"Never can and never will."


	12. Chapter 12

"Illusive man. I was informed that you can help me."

"Shadow. Long time since Cerberus has heard from you?"

"Screw you! Look Shepard is dead, she needs rebuilding."

"Why should I help?"

"If Shepard dies humanity might as well follow."

"You sound like Miranda."

"Look man! I need your help and so does humanity. So will you help or not?"

"Yes but Miranda is coming with you and you and Shepard are staying with Cerberus until the source of disruption is dead."

"No! That's not going to happen!"

"Well then you don't have Shepard back and the threat kills us."

"Fine I expect to see Miranda in person by the end of the week."

"Done."

"Miranda." Shadow sighed.

"Shadow good to see you again." The broad Australian accent hit Shadow's ears like a bullet. The voice that when she was younger, had been a god sent. The woman that had once made Shadow feel like heaven, stood in front of her coldly and like perfection.

"Nice to know you missed me." Shadow's hand went to the back of her neck before sitting on the chair next to her.

"Why would I miss you? Anyway what do you want?" Miranda coldly sat down opposite Shadow and ordered a coffee.

"What… Your boyfriend Mr Illusive Man didn't tell you?" Shadow looked at her nails and then back up to Miranda.

"The Illusive Man is not my boyfriend. And no, he just said that I needed to come and see you." Miranda took a sip of the coffee that had just arrived.

"Yeah sure shit he isn't. Poor little baby got left out of the loop for a while? Aww baby girl. Mr Man might not like you anymore."

"Doubtful and look if our past relationship will interfere with things then I don't think I can help you."

"Look. I need to find Shepard before she gets taken by whatever the hell is out there. I need you and your fucktarded group of kindergarten cops to go and find her."

"Why me?"

"Because you need Shepard and Shepard needs you."

"Why would we need Shepard?"

"Because the simple reason the galaxy needs saving from… oh what are they called… Oh fucking hell… yeah the shitting collectors. So I suggest you get your fucking Cerberus shitty scum to find Shepard." Shadow folded her arms and scowled at Miranda. Miranda's look would usually always win, but not against her ex-girlfriend. Oh no. No one beats Shadow's look. Miranda lowered her voice.

"How the fuck do you know about the collectors?"

"My girlfriend is an information broker." Miranda gasped at the news and lent back into her chair. "So you going sweet ass?"

"Fine but what's in it for me?"

"The galaxy gets saved, and you get to spend the next few years working for me and Shepard instead of your little bumchum Illusive Man."

"No! You cannot be serious! I will be made to work with you?! No! Not again!"

"Don't worry sweet cheeks. The Illusive Man said you had too. I won't bother you while you collect Sheps body and rebuild it, only afterwards will I bother you."

"Damnitt."

"Nice seeing you hottie. Contact me when you found Shepard." Shadow left the coffee shop with a big smile on her face. Miranda sat and watched, how did such an asshole make Miranda feel like this? And why would she even think that way. Miranda just slumped down in her chair and drank the rest of the coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good news Ash. I found someone to save Shepard." Shadow said cooly over the vid channel. Ash smiled.

"Who?"

"Cerberus." Shadow nervously said before bowing her head towards the floor.

"No! Cerberus is not touching her!" Ash shouted.

"They are the only one's that can save Shepard! Do you want her to die?"

"But… I just…"

"Look Ash I hate it too but we have to do this ok?"

"Yeah I suppose. How do you know Cerberus anyway?" Ash was very cautious before asking this question.

"I used to work for them." Shadows head hung in shame.

"You worked for them?! So then why does it say you've always worked for the alliance?"

"I was a double agent." Shadow sighed and looked at Liara who was stood behind her.

"A double agent?! What the hell?! You better not still work for them!"

"Look I don't Ash! I worked for them from the age of 18 to 20 and that's it!" Shadows temper began to rise, and Liara stood with her hands on Shadow's shoulders gently rubbing them.

"You know how many people you got killed?!" Shadow couldn't take anymore and jumped out of her chair with flailing biotics.

"You don't think I know?! You think I don't realize how many people died because of me?! My fucking 1st girlfriend died because of me! I loved her! I fucking loved her and I killed her! She never fucking knew about this Ash! It breaks me every fucking time I think of it! Fuck you Ash if you don't think you can trust me! But don't forget I have fucking saved your ass many a time! I loved you like a sister! Im helping you get your fucking girlfriend back because I know how much it hurts watching them go into that coffin! I know how much it hurts! She died in my arms because a Cerberus operation went wrong! I got my whole fucking squad killed! Every fucking person bar me!" Tears streamed down Shadow's face and she turned around to Liara who gave her a tight hug and allowed Shadow to cry into her shoulder.

"I think you need to talk to her later Ash. Maybe next time you could control your personal feelings against something you know nothing about." Liara snapped as she turned the vid scream off.

"Shadow? Talk to me, my love." Liara held Shadow tighter and just listened to the sobs of her lover.

"I… Shepard will hate me and now Ash does." Shadow still cried.

"You did everything you could. If Ashley doesn't like it she will have to deal with it." Liara wiped the tears from Shadow's eyes and smiled softly at her.

"I suppose I did. I love you." Shadow gave a weary smile before Liara planted a small kiss on Shadow's lips, Shadow pulled Liara close once again. The small kiss had turned into a more passionate one, lips moved in unison, Shadow let Liara's tongue slide into her mouth. Liara's tongue ran the length of Shadows own and Shadow just allowed it. Liara pulled the black t-shirt off of Shadow and simply just stood there admiring Shadow's body. Shadow swiftly managed to take off Liara's t-shirt as well and pulled her towards the bed in the corner of the room. Shadows back hit the mattress and Liara was now on-top of her. The kissing continued as Shadow skillfully with one hand unhooked Liara's bra and pulled the straps smoothly down Liara's arms before throwing it onto the floor. Liara was still on-top of Shadow, and Shadow had begun planting kisses on Liara's stomach which earned a few gasps here and there. Shadow began to move further down Liara's stomach until she had hit Liara's trousers; she quickly managed to throw Liara's trousers onto the floor, and then began to pull down Liara's pants down with her teeth. Slipping off the pants, Shadow moved back up too Liara's face and attacked Liara's lips with her own. Shadow moved to Liara's neck and gently nipped it every so often before moving once again down to the blue woman's stomach.

"You are heaven…" Shadow said softly as she continued to run her hands down Liara's arched back.

"Embrace eternity."

* * *

Shadow awoke with a start and looked down to see Liara still asleep with a smile on her face. Shadow moved her hand over Liara's cheek, Liara's eyes fluttered open and she placed her hand on Shadow's.

"Nightmare again?" Liara softly whispered.

"Yeah the same one, I was trying to save Sam but I couldn't." Liara got out of bed and got dressed.

"At least you still worry Shadow. It proves you have a heart." Liara smiled and sat on the bed now fully dressed.

"Yeah I guess so." Shadow said and rubbed her head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shadow are you there?" Miranda's voice rang through the vid-screen causing Shadow to wake up. Shadow wearily rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Shadow?! Get up! I need your help!" Shadow looked at Liara, who was still asleep peacefully and walked over to the vid-screen.

"Miranda, what do you want? Its 2am." Shadow voice was husky and her eyes were still adjusting to the light from the vid-screen.

"Lazarus station has been…we…help…" The crackling of the vid-screen caused Shadow to worry. What was happening? Miranda was usually more organized than this.

"Miranda! Miranda! You're breaking up!" Shadow panicked and began to pull on her red boxers and her black skinny jeans. "Liara! Get up! The Lazarus station has been attacked, we need to go now!" Shadow shouted as she put on her bra and blue N7 tee.

"Wha…" Liara blinked a couple of time's trying to wake herself up.

"The station where Shepard is, it's been attacked!" Shadow quickly shoved her feet into her black army boots and threw Liara's clothes on top of Liara. "Miranda! Hold on we're coming!" Shadow said to the vid-screen that was now just a frozen picture of Miranda. Liara jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could, running after Shadow as fast as her feet could take her.

"Shadow! We need to contact Ashley!" Liara screeched down the apartment halls.

"We can do that on the shuttle, come on!" Shadow pulled Liara by the hand and pushed open the door into the street.

* * *

Shadow walked into the station with Liara and her gunblade ready.

"Ready Liara? Just like old times." Shadow winked with a smile on her face. The first mech she saw she shot, and the other three she sliced through their mechanical neck. The room was clear. She ran into the other rooms and held out her omni-tool to call Miranda. When Miranda picked up Shadow began to worry even more about Shepard.

"Miranda, where is she?" Shadow gave a sigh and looked away from the omni-tool.

"She's here with me; luckily she only needed a few scars to heal. We're at the exit, come and find us." Shadow nodded to Liara and walked to a door.

"We'll be there in five." Shadow hung up the call and looked over at Liara. "She's fine, no injuries. Lets just get away from here."


End file.
